


【陆海】囚笼1

by yang226



Series: 囚笼 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 崩坏/黑化/囚禁/三观不正/ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang226/pseuds/yang226
Summary: 私设大结局海云帆跟王陆告别，被王陆打晕带走关起来的事情
Relationships: 陆海 - Relationship
Series: 囚笼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 囚笼1

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc，不喜慎点，苍天知道下一次更文是什么时候……

阴暗的房间

“唔……唔嗯…王兄……啊啊啊!”

海云帆修长的脖颈向后弯出惊人的弧度，只觉身体每一寸都被狠狠的破开。大腿内侧潮红一片，被扛在肩上的腿痉挛着承受着撞击，王陆食髓知味的啃噬着海云帆因撞击而向上挺起的白皙胸膛。一只手粗暴的玩弄着胀大的红蕊。下身毫不留情的在湿滑的后庭里挺进，破开层层滚烫的内壁，在海云帆的惊呼中，重重的抽出，又以残忍的力道凶狠的占有。

“求你……放过……呃——！！”

还不等他把求饶的话说完，埋在身体里的硕大突然开始极速大力的冲撞着，简直要把他的五脏六腑都撞移了位。海云帆呜咽着嘴唇微张，前端更是因为王陆的狠戾戳刺而直接泄了出来。埋在体内涨大的性器尺寸惊人，一刻不停歇的次次的撞击在他湿润而柔软的内壁上。高潮过后的紧致在激烈的摩擦下，内壁都完全包裹不住那凶狠的茎身。这种恶意的抽插，顶的海云帆小腿控制不住的抽搐，脚趾也不自觉的绷紧。

王陆带有侵略和审视意味的目光对上海云帆发红的眼窝，眼瞧着泪水再次积聚，嘴唇也被咬的发白，一副可怜兮兮的样子，蓦然想起刚把人关在这里的第一天，强行抱他的时候，海云帆还挣扎的厉害，委屈到极致的呜咽声让他一度失控，状况可想而知的惨烈。等他醒后才发现海云帆已经被折腾的还剩一口气，甚至下体撕裂出血，养了好些日子才把人养好。想到这没由来的心软了一下。停下准备再次抽插的欲望，吻去海云帆满脸的泪痕。声音冰冷中带着沙哑

“还走不走了?”

又来了，海云帆逮着间隙喘顺了几口气，几乎每次王陆都要问他，可是他又能回答什么呢，他不能放弃报仇，也绝不会让王陆插手这事。他感激王陆给了他三年可以放肆哭笑打闹的时光。但梦终究要醒，那一夜父母的惨剧一遍遍的提醒着他的仇恨，他不能让王陆动摇了自己。更何况他隐约觉察到体内的禁制越来越不受控制……

此刻海云帆的手被缚仙绳绑住挂在了王陆脖子上。即使被绑着依旧很局促的摩擦颤抖，王陆觉查到他的紧张。只见他张了张口，小心翼翼的带着些许斟酌

“王兄……我……不能放弃……啊——”

像是料定他要说什么，王陆直接冷了脸，单手把他的腰抬高，换了个姿势。把人牢牢的按坐在自己的性器上，这样一来，让性器在体内进的更深。过深的刺激让海云帆眼前阵阵发黑，叫都叫不出来。

“那我呢!你把我放在何处?!”

沉浸在占有欲与愤怒中的男人肆意的啃咬着海云帆细长的脖颈，一边又咬又舔着红到滴血的耳廓，终是忍不住发起火来，愈发粗暴的在柔软的内壁横冲直撞。海云帆绵软无力的双腿支撑不起身体，腰被掐着抬高，再用力的按下。硕大的凶器自下而上的贯穿内壁，一下重过一下。

“说啊!”

混着愤怒发泄的性事痛苦远大于快感。海云帆摇着头，难受的想要蜷缩起身体，却被掐着脖子强迫着抬起头，纵然被这样对待，海云帆依旧是咬着嘴唇一言不发，他们怎么就走到了这种地步呢……明明知道王陆再不会怜惜自己。海云帆仍是努力的睁大双眼想在昏暗的房间里看清那人的脸。即使看清又如何，走到如今这番境地，怨不得谁，都是自作自受。罢了，就当还他那3年的情意吧。

见他打定主意不开口，王陆轻轻的勾了勾嘴角，兀的抚上海云帆平坦的小腹，指腹有一下没一下的打着圈。在海云帆耳边轻笑一声，声音低沉却透着摄人的可怖，像毒蛇吐着信子般危险。

“你说，如果进去这里，小海会不会怀上孩子呢”

这话像平地惊雷一样瞬间炸醒沉沦在欲海里的海云帆，他惊慌的摇头，挣扎着想要逃开

“不……不要……王兄，我不能——”

欣赏着海云帆惊慌失措的样子，王陆心里一阵痛快。于是更加粗暴的挺进，在这种重击下，海云帆感觉身体里某个地方颤巍巍的张开口，紧接着被王陆一个深顶，狠狠地破开!

“唔——!!!”

长驱直入的性器，卡在腔口，王陆那惊人的尺寸仅仅是一个头部的进入，都让海云帆的身体抖得厉害，全身失控的痉挛，几乎要碎掉一般，太疼了……

“疼!……出去……呃……求求你……啊——”

凶器狠狠地捅进内腔，重重的拔出又狠戾的插入，恶意的搅动脆弱的内腔。

“为什么不能?!嗯?!”

关于海云帆的这一特殊体质，王陆也是前些日子才发现的，对他来说这是个意外之喜，无数个午夜梦回，他都幻想过他和小海能有一个孩子的情景。有一个只属于他们两个人的羁绊。只是海云帆对此非常抗拒，他也怕把人逼得太紧，想着来日方长。没想到……

被粗糙的指腹来回摩擦着凸起的乳尖，王陆涨大的性器不断拍打在掰开的臀瓣间。濡湿的精液沾满双股却依旧被激烈的戳穿到最深处，只几下深顶，海云帆就被干到了高潮……

几乎是没有任何适应的时间，王陆便箍住他的腰，让他背靠着墙，以跨坐在腿上的姿势，继续大开大合的挺腰操弄起来，死命蛮干一般把他痉挛的大腿架在臂弯，只余脚尖在每次挺进时触及床铺。海云帆被困在墙与王陆中间，避无可避，无处可逃，他甚至都能强烈预感到这样下去会被王陆干死在床上。体内装不下的精液肆无忌惮的顺着海云帆的大腿根流淌下来。在这种过度的刺激下，海云帆终是忍不住的哭喊求饶

“…王…王兄……不要这么对我……你不能——”

眼泪是最软弱的东西，海云帆不止一次的告诉自己不能再露出软弱的一面，可是在王陆面前，这种伪装的坚强不堪一击，王陆总能轻而易举的瓦解他好不容易筑起的心墙。

疼……真的好疼……

不止是身体上的疼

他的心已经不堪重负，锥心之痛，痛彻心扉。

话音未落，下身的撞击如打桩一般猛的加快，

破开层层内壁，顶开内腔。在身下人的惊喘中狠狠拔出，带出鲜红的穴肉，再狠狠顶进去，那粗壮的性器在肠壁间来回研磨的更凶。凶狠的仿佛要把他刺死。

“那你又是怎么对我的! 不想生?不想生也得生！”

这种姿势并不好受，可王陆只想着自己发泄，只把他的腿架的更高，下身紧紧相连，粗壮坚硬的性器仍旧用力的如鞭挞一般，终是在一次凶狠的挺进中，贯穿进内腔，射出了灼热的精华……

“烫……”

海云帆被烫的直抖，喃喃自语，他已经被干的神志不清，自暴自弃的般的任王陆予取予夺。

王陆看着他狼狈不堪的样子，起身帮他解开手上的缚仙绳。看着他跌落在床上，即使全身无力，也要一点点挪到床最里面的角落，再慢慢蜷缩起身体把自己抱紧。被撞的通红的臀部一时难以闭合的流下内腔装不下的精液。手腕上被缚仙绳勒出青紫的痕迹，在海云帆本就白皙的皮肤上显得尤其突兀狰狞，满身都是自己咬出的痕迹，许是惯性原因，腰部抖得更是厉害，可怜极了。

王陆眯了眯眼，从他把人打晕带回来关在这里开始，又或者在他决定要离开自己的时候起，他温柔的面具已经撕下了，他不会再像从前那样总是小心的顾及他的感受，既然温柔挽留不住他，那么这种温柔不要也罢。他可以心安理得的露出自己本来的面目，把人带回自己的一方天地，在只有他们两个人的地方，他想怎么占有他都可以，不用忍着，也不用担心伤害到他而犹豫不决。如今更是知晓了他能孕育生命的体质，他是一定会把他做到怀上自己的孩子为止的，哪怕他再不情愿，就算要关他一辈子。也要死死的把他困住，让他永远不能离开背叛自己，这就够了。

想到这，王陆猛的抓住海云帆的脚踝，重新把人拉在身下，海云帆被惊的浑身颤抖，难不成他还要……

“不要了……唔……够……够了……”

“怎么会够呢，既然你不说，我有的是办法……”

欲望终究战胜了一切，刚被蹂躏完的内腔又被凶狠的性器一插到底，这下完全顶进了再无法前进的内腔尽头，遂又将人折起，粗长的性器直直的没入，连小腹都能隐隐约约可见顶入的痕迹。

“求你…啊…会死的…真的会——啊啊!!”

被凌虐的穴肉翻搅着泛红。在囊袋的拍打下深入到海云帆难受的大口喘息。他感觉到五脏六腑都不再属于自己，那正在进出自己身体的东西是尖锐利器，正一点一点的将他凿穿。

王陆捏着他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，呼吸略带急促的嘲讽

“这可由不得你，该受的， 一次也不会少!”

海云帆已无力挣扎，嗓子因为先前的哭喊，变得嘶哑肿痛，只能发出无意义的抽泣。他就像海上的一叶孤舟，轻轻一个浪花袭来他就能被打入深渊……万劫不复……敏感的内腔再度高潮，连带着前端也射了出来寥寥无几的白浊……这种前后一起的高潮刺激让海云帆只恨不得立马昏死过去。

然而王陆根本没打算放过他，依然没有给他休息的时间，更加疯狂的顶入内腔，海云帆已经被过度深入的抽插，顶到再说不出话来。

太超过了……

这次已经远远超出了他身体的承受范围……

他害怕，想逃，可是无论怎么扭动挣扎，都只会被性器进入的更深……

“……不要了……会死的……王兄……我会死……求你……啊啊——”

铺天盖地的绝望笼罩着海云帆，无论他怎么求饶，都只换来王陆更加疯狂的操弄，他的内腔已经被撞的火辣辣的疼，又因为灌入过多的精液而酸胀的厉害，想反抗奈何被干的手软脚软……又被持续的摩擦顶开到失控地痉挛。

在这样连续的高潮后依旧被不容拒绝的顶入，让他整个人崩溃。

“疼……王兄，我好疼……我疼……唔——”

王陆不紧不慢的摩擦着他的唇瓣，身下的动作不减半分力道，吐出的话让人绝望

“你疼?原来你还会疼?”

王陆抓着他一只手按向自己的胸口

“那你知道它有多疼么?!嗯?!”

死死的抵住海云帆，两个人结合的毫无缝隙，钳制在腰间的手劲越来越大，几乎要把海云帆的腰生生的折断。

此刻，海云帆的意识已经忽远忽近的迷离，只剩嘴里断断续续发出的喘息声夹杂着哭声，尽管这具身体已承受不了太多，闭上眼，不去理会眼下难堪的窘境。

后来，王陆还是低下头吻住那颤抖的红唇，情难自禁的撬开唇瓣，探入自己的舌头，不断加深着这个吻

“小海……”

吻了许久像是不满海云帆没有回应，又狠狠咬了一口。

腥甜的血混着唾液交融……

一时分不清谁是谁的……

直到最后，王陆也没抽出埋在海云帆体内的性器。海云帆已经记不清被王陆内射了多少次，只记得手摸在小腹上时，明显感觉到鼓起的弧度……

哪怕你恨我，我也不后悔。


	2. 囚笼2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车伤肾……不要指望一个懒癌晚期的菜鸡积极更文😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崩坏/黑化/囚禁/三观不正/ooc  
> 私设大结局海云帆跟王陆告别，被王陆打晕带走关起来的故事……

"啪——"

药碗在地上摔得粉碎，黑色的药汁沿着碎片在地上蔓延开来，王陆右边脸上一个清晰的五指印，眼底愠怒的样子让人不寒而栗。海云帆也是一愣，继而有些害怕的往后缩，脸上满是凄然与惊慌，颤抖着嘴唇，终是没能说出一个字来。

王陆用舌头从里面顶了顶脸，看着海云帆明显害怕的眼神，冷笑出声，却也不恼

"不喝？那就让王兄亲自喂你"

说着不知又从哪里端出一碗，强硬的捏开海云帆的嘴，将碗里的药如数灌了下去

“咳咳……”

来不及咽下的药汁顺着脖颈划下，浸湿了衣领，海云帆忍不住的咳出声，想摆脱手掌的钳制，却被牢牢抓住，一直到碗里的药倒光，才松开手，海云帆趴在床沿剧烈的咳嗽喘息，一瞬间便红了眼眶，本就苍白的脸也泛起一抹绯红，被侵蚀的松松垮垮的衣物，隐约透出衣物下布满咬痕掐痕的身体。

海云帆咳嗽的抬起头，惊慌的问

“你给我喝了什么……”

“当然是好东西，这可是专门给小海享用的”

说着，王陆拿出一颗白色的珠子，还隐约泛着光芒，海云帆盯着王陆手上的东西，强烈的不安袭来。

"此药名唤‘情煞’，可催发情潮，能使女子极易受孕。"

像是想到什么，讥讽的嘲笑一番

"小海如今这般也与女子无异，这可是王兄好不容易得来的，只要把它融在小海宫腔里，很快我们就会有个孩子了"

说着王陆抚上海云帆的小腹，眼底的情绪疯狂中带着迷恋，似是真的憧憬起来，海云帆难以置信的瞪大眼睛，他一定是疯了！用力的打掉王陆抚在腹上的手，挣扎着向后逃，但这挣扎被王陆轻而易举的化解，上前一把将人拉入怀中，脚踝被握住，向两边拉开，最私密的地方就这样暴露在王陆眼底，难堪的任由对方一寸一寸的审视。

“王陆……我不想……”

"闭嘴，不许这么叫我！"

是了，王陆不喜欢自己对他直呼其名，海云帆大脑一片空白，他不明白王陆为何执意如此，男子有孕本就违背纲理伦常，从前母亲告诉他能生育的体质时，他便认为自己是个怪物，终日忐忑不敢与人亲近。

“小海总是不长记性呢，嗯？”

"你放过我，我不会……不会生……"

难堪的说出那个字，海云帆心底更是凄楚一片，他知道王陆真的会做出什么事来，生个孩子？他是个男人，且不说这是多么屈辱的事，上次一战从海天阔的态度不难猜到，他体内的禁制压着的是什么……只是他一直不想面对罢了，难道王陆真要他生一个半人半妖的怪物吗？！

“你会的”

海云帆哭着，任凭王陆粗大的性器撑开紧闭的穴口，将那颗丹药一起挤进柔嫩的肠道，不容拒绝的挺进最深处，

"来，叫我"

王陆越发喜怒无常，扒开丰盈的臀瓣，更快更重的抽插，非要碾碎他无声的抗拒。

“王兄……”

“乖”

满意的吻住他，掌中的细腰挣扎着想要逃离，却在一记顶弄下，彻底软了下来，王陆心满意足的抚上腰侧崩起的曼妙弧度，感受着掌下肌肤细细的颤动。

"不想生也没关系，反正这辈子我们有的是时间慢慢来。"

海云帆眼眶通红，疯狂的摇头，后穴的腔口却违背意愿的，在一下又一下的穿凿下，再次颤巍巍的张开了口。又是一下深入的挺进。从未有过的快感激的人眼前发黑，不受控制的落下更多泪来。

"别哭"

抽出埋在身体里的性器，吻上海云帆的唇，搅弄着柔软的小舌，逼得海云帆不断呜咽。下一刻却是抬高了海云帆的一条腿，不等身下人喘口气，便将自己的性器狠狠顶了进去。

"呃——!"

粗大的性器堵满了后穴，生生的将那颗丹药顶进了内腔，又瞬间抽出，等着药效发作的那一刻到来。

海云帆弓起身子，蜷缩着将膝盖抱紧，埋头于臂弯间，瘦骨嶙峋的背脊弯出倔强的弧线，这是他惯性的自我保护姿势，明明那么不堪一击……王陆低下身子靠近他，手掌沿着细细的脖颈一路下滑，感受着身下人微微的瑟缩。

“王兄……饶了我吧……”

他低声笑了笑，轻柔的把海云帆额前的一缕碎发撩在背后，突然用力拽紧，强迫着他抬起头。

“你以为做出这副姿态，我就会心软放过你？不是每次离开的时候很决绝吗，这会又惺惺作态给谁看！是不是还指望我像从前那样被你三言两语和几滴眼泪哄骗就会心疼的不知道怎么办才好的蠢货！”

只有王陆知道海云帆对他有多狠，每次看着他丝毫不留恋的离开自己，那种感觉就像一把小刀不容拒绝的剜下他心上最脆弱的地方，血连着肉，无止尽的……痛的他快要不能呼吸……他对海云帆来说，从来都不是重要的那个，但凡有的选择，被无情抛下的总是他……这种认知要把他活活逼疯，他不能接受……明明是他先来招惹自己的，凭什么……

王陆知道自己失态了，刚要恼怒，却望进身下人染红的双眼，那眼里的深情一如曾经那般让他沉溺，他不受控制的吻下去，舔下海云帆眼角的苦涩，从眼角吻至嘴唇，轻轻咬着颤抖的唇瓣，又沿着瘦削的下颚将染红的耳垂含入口中。

此时海云帆察觉一股不熟悉的潮热从小腹升起，他能感觉到那颗药融化在他的内腔里……瞬间便蔓延开来，白皙的皮肤沁出汗。感受到怀中人的身体骤然僵硬，王陆笑出声来。

“呵，这么快就发作了？”

细密的汗珠粘在睫毛上，视野也变得模糊，连日来的囚禁放纵令本来就不甚清明的大脑更加混沌，修长的双腿交替摩擦，想缓解难耐的灼热，却只是徒劳。

茫然之间，海云帆颤抖着手，缓缓的探至腿间，却被王陆一把抓住按在头顶。

“小海不乖，不许用手！”

散乱的衣领处小小的两颗红蕊挺立着，堪堪遮住一些躯体的衣物摩擦使他感到刺痛，情潮之下，哪里都痒，都痛。

“唔，难受……王兄……”

一手将碍事的衣物划开扔到床下，一手摸上侵染了情色的身体，滑腻的手感让人忍不住反复揉捏，手掌探入双腿间，毫不费力的插入紧致的穴口，那媚肉紧紧缠上来，王陆不禁加重力道，毫不留情的贯入后穴，手指用力剐蹭着柔嫩的肉壁。胸口挺立的乳尖也被用力拧住。

“唔——”

海云帆痛呼出声，此刻哪怕是微小的刺激都能让他承受不住，眼前阵阵发黑。

“小海真是娇气，这就受不住了”

手指强硬的插入三根，灵巧的抽动着，隐约可听到淫靡的水声

“啊……嗯……”

海云帆颤抖着细瘦的腰想要逃离这种这折磨，却被牢牢的抓住腰，不得移动半步。

任由王陆残忍的在深处撑开手指，用力的顶住内壁，将其撑的更开。

"看看你这幅淫荡的样子！"

海云帆抽泣着，摇着头，后穴密密麻麻的痒起来，黏滑的液体从穴里不断溢出，好难受……他想要被爱抚，想要被进入……王陆湿热的唇舌游移在他胸口，含住一颗红蕊用牙齿研磨

“想要吗”

终究败给了身体的情欲

“给我……求求你……”

“给你什么”

“进……进来……”

海云帆难堪的说出口，仿佛用尽了所有的力气

“进来哪里？”

王陆不愿意放过他，非逼着他说出更淫秽的话来，可他死咬着嘴唇，却是怎么也开不了口。无助的在床榻上扭曲着身体来回摩擦，企图抵消一些身体上的快感。

“呵，进去你淫荡的小穴吗”

王陆见他如此，却不甚在意。

“既然小海这么想要，王兄这就给你”

抓住那细瘦的脚踝，将人拉至胯下，挺腰狠狠的贯入那柔软又脆弱的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊——”

汗湿的光滑背脊弯成一道弓，眼泪簌簌落下，层层的褶皱挤压着性器，深处的肉壁如同饥渴的小嘴不停的吮吸着龟头，销魂的让王陆不由得想要更粗暴的对待，当下便将臂弯里的长腿举得更高，不顾身下人的瑟缩颤抖，挺腰操弄起来，被干的通红的肉穴大开的接受入侵，身上人的胯骨撞击着腿心，被打开的内腔强迫着接受一下比一下更重的撞击，无处可逃。

热，好热，分不清是痛感还是快感。

过分深入的持续顶弄，混着淫靡的水声，海云帆脸颊通红，呻吟越发暗哑，眉目间满是难以承受的快感和痛苦，这种强烈的刺激快要令人窒息，只能张着嘴努力喘息。

“看来小海很喜欢啊，早就该这样干开你，嗯？爽不爽”

王陆咬着耳垂恶意的问他。

“说，王兄干的你爽不爽”

海云帆流着泪摇头，牙齿咬着嘴唇，不断的溢出呜咽声，在粗暴的顶弄下薄薄的腰肢都在抽搐。王陆不满他的逃避，挺进的腰快速的恨不得彻底将他操坏。干的甬道深处剧烈的痉挛起来。

“……啊啊啊……饶，饶了我……求求你”

海云帆狠厉的哭出声来，全身都难以自持的抽搐起来，脸上的潮红褪去，仿佛被一把利刃劈开身体，过度的快感欲仙欲死，成了另一种折磨。

“说！说你喜欢王兄这样干你！喜欢让王兄操坏你！喜欢王兄的肉棒！”

王陆碾磨着柔嫩的腔道，硬生生又顶进几寸，紧缩的腔口猛地被翻开，剧烈的抽动着，海云帆眼前一片茫茫然，糊涂的开口，完全意识不到自己说了什么。前端被王陆捏着无法释放，后穴一下下被贯穿的持续性高潮。

“不要了……唔……不，不要——啊”

海云帆哭喘着求饶，王陆置若罔闻的挺进挺出，喘息间低头在他耳边不停地说着淫词浪语，下身反复凌虐着泥泞的肉穴，恨不得连囊袋都塞进甬道，干的海云帆瞳孔都隐隐放大，口水顺着嘴角不住落下，才狠狠的将精液射进了被彻底干开的内腔。

“啊——”

滚烫的精液让本来就胀满的内腔越发胀痛。白皙的身体不断抽搐着，王陆的手掌再次游移在如玉的肌肤上，停在隐隐鼓起的小腹上，突然用力一按

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

海云帆惨叫，精液疯狂的从后穴涌出，感受到王陆再度分开自己无力的双腿，海云帆哑叫着哭泣

“不行了…唔…王兄，我不行……别这样”

“小海喜欢的”

王陆笑着，俯身将赤裸的人再度压入怀里，毫不留情的再度挺进，腰身凶悍的挺动，大股的精液自连接的部位飞溅出去，海云帆眼神涣散，修长的双腿紧紧缠着王陆结实的背，迎合着对方凶猛入侵，被干的全身泛起红晕，连腿根都不自觉颤抖起来，绷紧的脚尖也泛起粉色。

一室萎靡……

泥泞的后穴再度高潮，接连的刺激让海云帆再射不出什么来，，颤抖之下，只有一道尿液滋出……海云帆被淫靡不堪的自己惊到，慌张的抬起手遮住眼睛，自欺欺人。仿佛只要他不看，那个人就不是自己……

“啧，竟然能射出尿来，可真够下贱的……”

一把扯开他的手，抓住他的下巴强迫他低头看像两人结合的肉体。

“看清楚了，是谁在操你！”

海云帆半咬着嘴唇，无助的泄出带着哭腔的呻吟，白玉般的脚趾因为过度的刺激蜷缩起来，无力的双臂却攀住王陆的肩，任由男人打开自己柔软的内里。

这示弱般的讨好举动取悦了王陆，一直以来海云帆在床第间总是拒绝反抗，如此这般顺从乖巧更能带给他心灵上的满足，他抓着手中滑腻的大腿，着了魔一样的吻着他，下身一下又一下的不断挺进，只将身下人干成一汪春水。

“王兄……救我……”

救救我罢……明明如今施予他一切痛苦的是眼前人，可还是凭借着本能向那人求助，寄希望于他能一如以往那般对他百般疼惜……可是求他救自己什么呢，除了复仇，他只有王陆了，也只有过王陆，此刻只要王陆愿意给他温柔和关怀，他愿意放下廉价的自尊向他低头，可是……这是个死结，他做不到王陆希望的那样……海云帆低低的哭出来，泪眼朦胧里藏着款款深情。

救救你……那谁来救救我呢……

王陆情动的吻着他的脸，感受着那紧致的肠道被自己不断的操出水来，肉壁痉挛颤抖的吸吮着自己的性器，身下的顶弄却不减分毫，以海云帆完全承受不住的力道摩擦着内壁，顶开腔口，放纵着自己的欲望，直到海云帆再度窒息着达到高潮绞紧后穴才在深处释放。

高潮过后，王陆照旧将仍在细细颤抖的人半抱在怀里，抚摸着怀里人柔滑的后背，海云帆无声的哽咽，满脸泪痕，哭的发红的眼眶说不出的委屈，看的王陆有几分恍惚。

海云帆心底有个强烈的声音，如果有了孩子……他会被王陆关在这暗无天日的牢笼里一辈子的……不可以……他要出去……他该怎么办……

他慢慢的想着眼神有些放空，刚经历过这样暴虐的性事，他的身体还在余韵中沉浮，连带着脑子也不甚清醒。

此时他听到王陆开了口

“小海……你说，今天我这么做了，你会不会怀上孩子呢”

王陆一手搭在他小腹上。

“我们试过好多次了，可是一次都没有成功过，今天直接在里面用了药……你说能不能让你怀上我的孩子呢？”

不知道……

也许……

不会吧……

但愿不会。

海云帆茫然的想着，没有说出来。

王陆见他没有说话，便伸长了手，将他整个搂在了怀里，温柔的半分不见性事间的狠戾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想走剧情，时隔太久……咱也不知道咋回事，车突然就开起来了……


End file.
